LTE (Long Term Evolution) is evolution of 3G (3rd Generation), LTE improves and enhances the air access technology of 3G, using OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) and MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) for the standard of wireless network evolution. LTE can provide 100 Mbit/s peak rate of downlink and 50 Mbits/s peak rate of uplink in 20 MHz spectral bandwidth, improving the capability of cell-edge users, advancing content of cell, and reducing delay of system. Therein, the technical characteristics of LTE comprise high data rate, packet transport, low delay, wide area coverage and downward compatibility.
Business content of terminal user is exponential growth with quick growth of mobile terminal user number, for sufficing business requirement of increasing terminal user, needing to provide larger bandwidth to suffice requirement about higher peak rate of business of user terminal and higher peak rate of application. Namely, at future mobile communication system, such as B3G (Beyond three Generation) or LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), system would provide higher peak data rate, cell throughput and larger bandwidth; namely, for Long Term Evolution multi-carrier system, needing to support the more wide system bandwidth than LTE system, for example, 100 MHz.
Specifically, for supporting the system bandwidth which more wide than LTE system (For example, 100 MHz), it could be distributing spectrum of 100M bandwidth directly, FIG. 1 is a format diagram of to single spectrum system; it could also be aggregating the spectrum which distributing for existing system and constituting more wide system bandwidth to supply Long Term Evolution multi-carrier system, FIG. 2 is a diagram of spectrum aggregation system. At the spectrum aggregation situation, reference to FIG. 2, uplink carrier and downlink carrier would be configured asymmetrically, namely, user would occupy N≧1 carrier in downlink transmission, and occupying M≧1 carrier in uplink transmission.
The existing technology has finished basal transmission mode of LTE system, the FIG. 3 is a format diagram of transmission mode of FDD system (Frequency Division Duplex), and the FIG. 4 is a format diagram of transmission mode of TDD (Time Division Duplexing) system. Therein, at FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, for every work carrier, defining downlink signaling, downlink data, uplink signaling, uplink data, and transmission relationship between each other respectively.
Specifically, uplink control signaling would occupy the both ends of frequency band, and transmitting by frequency hopping, therein, uplink control signaling would occupy different frequency band to transmit at two slots of a sub-frame. Temporality, system would reserve some resources for uplink control channel transmission at uplink sub-frame as a result of system can't obtain the number of control channel which need to load at uplink sub-frame.
Otherwise, for ACK (Acknowledge Character)/NACK (Negative Acknowledgment Character) feedback transmission of non semi-persistent scheduling, UE (User Equipment) which performs feedback calculates the number (nCCE) of resource (therein, channel) which uses by performing the ACK/NACK feedback according to number (nCCE) of CCE occupied by downlink control channel PDCCH (Physical Downlink Control Channel) which received by itself, therein, every PDCCH corresponding to a usable uplink control channel resource, and reserving said usable uplink control channel resource for every PDCCH.
In process to achieve the present invention, the inventor finds that there are at least the following problems in the existing technology:
At Long Term Evolution multi-carrier system, when using carrier aggregation, if each uplink carrier reserves corresponding feedback resource for downlink carrier corresponding to uplink carrier, then, uplink carrier would exist serious resource waste, and even leading to without usable uplink resource for data transmission, influencing transmission efficiency of system seriously.